Protector
by I'llStayTrue2Myself
Summary: Gandalf seems to have miscounted - there are eleven in the Fellowship, all who have promised to protect the ring from the Eye and his disciples. However, the extra two are not your everyday adventurers. 1 isn't even necessarily a human, elf, dwarf or hobbit. And does 1 select elf seem to like 1 of them more then he should? Whole Fellowship, OC's. All the movies


~ Prologue – Hunting Expedition ~

The forest of Rivendell, usually full of the laughter and chatter of the elves, the whispering of the trees, and the lilting music of bird-song, was as silent as a grave in the presence of a small party of elves and horses, making their way through the ancient trunks. The dark times in which they endured seemed to have sapped life out of everything, including the sun, the days seeming to end within hours. Legolas sighed in relief as they drew to a halt, dismounting with the grace of all his kind, even after hours in the saddle. Stiffly, he made his way towards one of the other elves, rather stockier and more muscular then the others in the company, who was in the process of assembling the meager remains of their provisions with a rather disgusted and exasperated expression. Legolas smiled at Rilando's muttered words, something about "pompous kings with all their wealth" and "does he expect us to live off air?!". Stepping forward Legolas placed a calming hand on the other elf's shoulder, his annoyed comments ceasing abruptly. At Rilando's questioning glance, Legolas gestured towards the bow and quiver over his shoulder.

"I thought a small deer would be appreciated?" Legolas barely managed to hide his grin at the expression of relief that flooded Rilando's countenance. The dark expression leaving his features, he clapped the younger elf on the back with a laugh.

"Well I know I'd appreciate it – your father can be rather…how should I put it?... stingy." Eyebrow raising slightly, Legolas shook his head as he walked towards the boundaries of the camp. _Sometimes I wonder if his mothers dwarf blood is more so than his elf. _He hesitated, spinning round as a voice called out from behind him.

"Do you wish for any company on your hunt?" A she-elf rose from her place by the fire, easily sidestepping the packs haphazardly tossed about on the ground by Rilando. Legolas demurred, slightly surprised by her offer, before shaking his head. He winced at the anger that flashed across her face and the hurt expression in her eyes. Catching her by the arm, his mind raced as he tried to think of something to say.

"I am sorry Henron, but I…I just need some time to myself." He murmured apologetically. Legolas groaned inwardly, as Henron waved off his apology, jerked free of his grasp and stalked haughtily back to her place by the fire, ignoring the good-natured jibes from her fellow companions. Slipping into the cover of the trees, he relaxed, putting all his troubles to the back of his mind and concentrating on searching the undergrowth. Almost immediately he saw the tracks; hoof prints leading directly into the darkness of the forest. He had been on their track but a few moments when he saw them; a herd of five deer, with a impressive buck at it's head. Aiming, he centered his attention on a doe off to the side, quietly grazing on the lush vegetation. With no warning, all of them took flight, sprinting through the tangle of vines and roots. Though startled at their movement, Legolas loosed his arrow at the target, and nodded in satisfaction as it fell to the ground. Moving quickly over, he finished the doe with a quick knife to the throat before gathering it onto his shoulders. Walking back to retrieve his bow from where he had tossed it, Legolas wondered at their surprising flight. _I was sure I made no noise, and I was downwind…how could they have possibly-? _He froze as a deep, rumbling growl sounded from directly behind him. The blood freezing in his veins, he turned to look straight into the eyes of a wolf. It snarled, a bone-chilling sound, before exposing huge, yellowed fangs, resembling blades that seemed to have the hilt dug into the gums and edges serrated by some vengeful being. Legolas breathed a small sigh of relief. _Only one…one is nothing. _ His confidence deserted him, however, when the wolf's snarl was echoed, and a dozen more wolves that seemed exactly alike slunk in from the shadows of the foliage. Seeing blood red in the golden eyes, Legolas felt fear begin to fray at his nerves. _Sauron's eyes…so he has enlisted animals as-. _He never finished the thought as the wolves lunged toward him. Dropping the doe, he smashed his bow into the first wolf's head, eliciting a yelp of pain. Cursing as he tried to string the bow, he ducked, feeling a wolf passing directly over him. Using the arrow like a dagger, he stabbed it into the wolf's stomach before turning to the next. The leader he had struck aside was now back on it's feet, and was millimetres away from his head when the arrow hit it. A steady stream of arrows, all engraved with the same swirling, confusing pattern, appeared out of the darkness, efficiently felling several of the pack. As Legolas stood, trying to fend of the ones nearest to him, a huge shape blocked his vision and the sound of tearing flesh was the last thing he heard as he blackness cloaked his vision.

"Legolas? Legolas wake up!"

Said elf groaned as his eyes cleared to show the blurred image of his five companions, all noticeably worried. As he sat up, they all gave a sigh of relief. Rilando hurried forward, extending a small flask towards him, and he took it with a grateful nod of his head. As he drank, his friends rushed around, trying to find something to make him more comfortable, while Rilando rambled on in his ear. Legolas barely listened until he heard the phrase

"-you scared the life out of us when we found you lying there, surrounded by all those dead wolves. You-" Rilando gasped as Legolas gripped his arm, almost crushing the limb.

"You weren't there when I was attacked? Then who shot those arrows at the wolves? Who was…" he trailed off, trying to remember the events that had occurred in the woods. Rilando paused a moment before answering,

"Aye, we did not hear the commotion, being a ways off and all. We assumed you had felled all of them…although." he muttered, thinking back, "I did notice that several of them looked as if they had been ripped apart, as if some huge beast had torn into them. We thought you had-"

"No, I only got one of them, and I didn't get a chance to draw my dagger. Someone must have shot the rest of them, but who? And what could have torn into the beasts?" Legolas demanded. Rilando shook his head, frowning as normally cheery expression was replaced by puzzlement.

"I simply don't know, my lord, I really don't know." As he made to return to the fire, he stopped as he realized that Legolas had not released his arm. He shot the elf a look, and Legolas released him with a sheepish expression. Rilando froze in place at the elf's next words, halfway across to his pack roll.

"They were used by Sauron you know." It was Legolas' turn to wince as Rilando turned and grabbed his upper arm, pulling him closer till the two males were almost nose to nose.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, bluntly. Legolas swallowed slightly before replying.

"The wolves; the wolves were being used by Sauron. I could tell from their eyes." Both elves shivered as the thought of red eyes spying on them from the shadows sprang clearly into their minds. Rilando started for his pack and horse, quickly tossing the saddle on and gesturing for his companions to do so.

"I'll explain as we go, but with HIS eye on us, we cannot stay here any longer." Walking back to Legolas, he offered his hand. Rilando could not contain his smile as his friend gave a low moan of discomfort as his limbs, which had stiffened as he lay on the hard ground, were called into use once more. His smile broadened as Legolas spoke.

"Did you enjoy the deer then?"


End file.
